harperversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jacquotte D. Anne (Main)
This is the character's main page. '' ''Visit this for their profile. Visit this for their history. Visit this for their gallery. '' '''Jacquotte D. Anne, born Gol D. Anne, and nicknamed '''Anne of the Black Sun ''(日本語: 黒い太陽 の アン), (Romaji: Kuroitaiyou no Anne), sometimes referred to as the Bone Queen ''(日本語: 骨 の 女王) (Romaji: Hone no Jou)'' is the twin sister of Portgas D. Ace, and adoptive older sister of Sabo and Monkey D. Luffy, and the daughter of Pirate King Gol D. Roger and his lover Portgas D. Rouge. Anne is the user of the Tai Tai no Mi (English: Corpse Corpse Fruit). Anne is a pirate who possesses a penchant for anarchy and distaste for authority. She is the founder and captain of the Yokai Pirates, and the founder of the now inactive mercenary agency the Black Sun Syndicate. Appearance Despite being related to blood only to Ace, Anne bears striking similarity in appearance both Luffy and Ace, and also shares a few characteristics with Sabo. Similar to Ace, she has a stronger build and a "worldly" aspect to her design, but like Luffy, her design is, in some aspects, lighthearted and simple. Both she and Sabo have noticeable burn scars, a consequence of their "deaths." Sabo's scar is on his eye, whereas Anne's is on her clavicle. Sabo's scar is caused by Saint Jalmack whereas Anne's is caused by Akainu. Jacquotte D. Anne is a lean, athletic woman of average height, with tanned skin, black eyes, and long black hair, wavy just as Sabo's hair is as an adult. Anne's most striking features are her lush black hair and long, shapely legs, which she flaunts confidently. Her trademarks are her black boater hat, silver charm bracelet, as well as her blood-red combat boots. Taking full advantage of her physique, Anne's style usually favours comfortable and functional clothes that highlight her long legs such as high-waisted shorts, capris, tank tops, and denim or leather jackets. Anne also has tattoos, all in black ink: a letter "S" on the back of her left shoulder, a letter "L" on the back of her right shoulder, and a letter "A" on the back of her neck, and a sun on her left bicep, homages to her brothers Sabo, Luffy, Ace, and her epithet, respectively. Anne has a burn caused by Akainu's lava stretching over the left part of her clavicle, leaving a scar. She is roughly 5"8 (177 cm) tall. One of Anne's signature items is her silver charm bracelet, which is decorated with various charms, including: *A letter C (for her crybabies, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy) *An alexandrite (for her crew. Alexandrites stand for joy, empowerment, and hope) *A pineapple (for Marco and the Whitebeard Pirates) *A rose quartz (for Law and Rouge. Rose quartzes stand for love, trust, and emotional healing) *A crown (for roger) Anne came to possess the bracelet after leaving Foosha Village, but before Ace joining the Whitebeard pirates. When she and Ace reunited, she wears it, but the bracelet does not have the rose quartz, pineapple, and the crown. After the timeskip, it comes to possess those three charms. The bracelet also acts as a homing device. After being stuffed into a barrel by the Blackbeard pirates, Anne slams the bracelet repeatedly onto the side of the barrel, activating its tracking abilities. Before the Timeskip * When meeting the Straw Hats: '''She wore her signature hat, bracelet, and boots, along with her hair over one shoulder, a black, close fitting crop top with cutouts on the sides, light blue shorts, and a red sash around her waist. * '''When travelling to Banaro island: '''She wore her signature hat, bracelet, and boots, her hair loose over both shoulders, a white lace-edged camisole, dark blue shorts, and a flannel shirt around her waist. Her hat was lost on Banaro island. * '''Prior to the War: '''She is in a simple white tank-top dress, and bandaged in various places. * '''During the Paramount war: She wore her signature boots and bracelet, and her hair in a braid (which eventually came loose), a plain white tank top (later ruined by magma and blood), fitted black knee-length trousers (burned with magma by Akainu's attacks), a red sash around her waist. Due to the injuries caused to her by Blackbeard's crew, she was bandaged in various places. * After the Marineford Arc: She wore hospital robes. Her hair was left loose and she was barefoot. Her hat was ruined beyond reparation, though her bracelet was intact and on her wrist. * While recruiting pirates for her crew: '''She wore an oversized white dress shirt, exploding her scarred clavicle, tucked into a pair of black trousers, the legs of which were tucked into her red boots. She also wore a red sash around her waist, along with her bracelet, gold hoop earrings, Ace's orange cowboy hat, presumably a replica. * '''As a child: Frequently, Anne was depicted wearing simple, flowing, tank top-esque dresses which were plain and in pale, gentle colours like baby blue and baby pink. She would also wear flip flops and her black hat, which was too big for her at the time. Frequently, she would carry around a sturdy stick or a pole as a weapon of choice. * As a teenager: Anne is seen in one shot wearing a long, flowy, baby blue tank top, and biker shorts. She was bandaged in various places. * Beginning her voyage: '''When seen leaving Foosha Village at the age of 16 to begin her journey as a pirate, Anne was wearing an outfit more reminiscent of her present style: she wore a red tank top, knotted at the bottom to reveal her abdomen, along with ripped black denim shorts, her red boots, her hat and her hair loose down her back. Post-Timeskip * '''Fishman Island arc: Anne was lying on the swing on the Wyvern Dance, wearing a long, green, formal dress. Her head and feet were bare. * Pre-Dressrosa: She wore a red dress and greyish socks, Ace's hat and her bracelet and boots, her hair loose. * Dressrosa: She wore a white tank top, ripped black shorts, Ace's hat, and her boots, her hair in a ponytail, along with a leather armband around her right bicep. * Post-Dressrosa: She wore an orange tank top, black shorts, a leather Moto jacket, her hair in a braid, Ace's hat, and her bracelet and boots, along with the armband she wore during the Dressrosa arc. * 'Recruiting Bonney: '''In addition to her signature boots and Ace's hat, she wears a blue-and black striped tank top and black capris. Personality Anne is in general, a humble and amiable person, and like Ace, is fairly polite, prompting the Straw hats to question if they truly were related to their captain. Anne is also a dreamer like Luffy, and highly dedicated to those dreams like Sabo. She is an optimistic and kind-hearted person. However, unlike Ace's politeness which Makino taught him when he said that he wanted to introduce himself to Shanks, Anne's politeness arises from her time in Saint Ludwig's Home for Orphans, where she herself states that she learnt several useful things, in her own words, "''including but not limited to: '' * ''flattery * deception * the art of swindling * smooth-talking * self sufficiency * and how to uphold your reputation all important skills if you want to survive on the high seas." From a young age, Anne displayed a remarkable sense of self-sufficiency and a willingness to support and stand up for others. At Saint Ludwig's, Anne would help children who were being picked on, who in turn would support her. Anne ended up creating a small gang of troublemaking children this way, who would sometimes refer to themselves as Anne's Devils. She also showed a willingness to prey on the foolish, a bad habit which she later got rid of, challenging children (and sometimes even adults) to bets where their chance of winning was nil, and managed to make a small fortune in this manner. Anne also was an excellent gambler. She won her devil fruit, the Tai Tai no Mi, at the age of ten from a gambling den in Seaport Village. She was also a business-minded child. When Garp, her adoptive grandfather, placed her in the care of Curly Dadan, she immediately viewed the forest as a source of products and the residents of Foosha Village as potential consumers. In this manner, she (along with the occasional help of her brothers) traded forest products with buyers from the village. Anne, even as a child was a convincing and persuasive speaker. For example,when a blacksmith asked her why he had to pay her when he could easily gather firewood for charcoal himself, she argued that in the time he would have to spend gathering firewood, he could double his output of iron goods. She further stated that she could ensure quality timber from the best trees. The blacksmith accepted her proposition. Anne also longed for freedom, leading to a future of piracy, which she, like her brother Luffy, viewed as the ultimate freedom. She disliked the structured control of Saint Ludwig's, leading to her delinquent activities. Initially, she disliked Dadan due to her dominating nature, but her relationship with her foster mother improved as Anne became more independent. Several of her characteristics as a child resonate within her personality as an adult. She quickly established herself as one of the leading rookies of the Grand Line, and later as one of the major powers of the New World. In the same way she gave rise to Anne's Devils, she helped Taiyou, who soon became her trusted and faithful lieutenant, and invited Jewelry Bonney, as well as Rokoko Belinda and her son to her crew. While she didn't indulge in swindling innocents, she didn't kick her gambling habit. Fortunately, though, her luck continued to follow her, and she won Taiyou his devil fruit by gambling for it. She quickly established the Black Sun Syndicate, whose clientele included some of the most dangerous and influential parties of the Grand Line, most notably the Whitebeard Pirates. Her persuasive and convincing nature greatly helped build the reputation of the Black Sun Syndicate, as well as helped her threaten and sneak her way out of sticky situations. Contrary to her brother Ace, who felt ashamed of his father being Gol D. Roger, she never felt badly that Roger was her father, and even felt proud that she was the daughter of the Pirate King. '' She held highly contrasting definitions of what was family, in comparison to her brother Ace.To Anne, family wasn't just what you were born with, it was also what you made for yourself, that is, her bonds with her sworn brothers- Ace, Luffy, and Sabo- were important to her, but so were her parents, Rouge and Roger. However, whereas Ace knew the identity of their father since childhood, Anne came to know only as an adult, perhaps impacting their clashing perceptions. Similar to her childhood hero and father figure Whitebeard, Anne is fiercely protective of her loved ones. When Sabo "died" in Foosha, she was greatly distressed, the same way in which she was devastated when Ace "died" in the Paramount War. She was cold and unforgiving to anyone who laid their hands on her loved ones, namely her sworn family, Taiyou, and later, her crew. Before the Dressrosa arc, she tells Luffy, ''"Luffy, I need you to be careful, no matter what. I have already lost Ace, I can't afford to lose you too." which foreshadows Sabo's return. Her generally kind nature followed her to her status as a major power, where, rather than being a tyrant, she followed in Whitebeard's footsteps and provided her protection to islands and communities who were being terrorised by other group or their own rulers. Anne also has an arrogant streak. Generally, she tends to refer to enemies who she considers "weak" in a rude manner (kisama ''in the original Japanese version), and dislikes insurgency within her territories or others encroaching what she considers "her" property. A prime example is her letter to Big Mom. Relationships Yokai Pirates Anne, to her own crew, is a generally agreeable individual and incredibly loyal to them. The crew too, is highly loyal to her and her mission. They have also been shown to be formal in nature, addressing her only as "Senchou (Captain)" or "Anne-Senchou (Captain Anne)" and Taiyou as "Fukusenchou (Vice Captain)" or "Taiyou-Fukusenchou (Vice Captain Taiyou). Like her brother Luffy, Anne recruited the members of her crew personally and shown to be greatly affectionate to them. A running gag between herself and her crew is that they can't keep track of who's who in her family. Her crew oftentimes refers with the wrong relations to her family, including "Ace, your older brother.", "Luffy, your nephew." and "Read, your uncle." Anne never scolds her crew for these mistakes, though is sometimes shown to get exasperated with their errors. Interestingly enough, though Anne almost never uses honorifics, she addresses each and every member of her crew with honorifics. Taiyou Taiyou is the vice captain of the Yokai Pirates and Anne's oldest friend. He is extremely faithful to his captain and friend and is the only one on the crew who does not address Anne formally, along with Jaime. Anne often refers to him affectionately as "Taiyou-kun" in the original Japanese version, and simply as "Taiyou" in the translations. Taiyou and Anne have been nakama ever since they met in East Blue. Anne dislikes doing paperwork or spending too much time sitting, so Taiyou usually takes care of any paperwork. As Anne usually spends her time overseeing Yokai territories and silencing insurgencies within them, Taiyou tends to spend more time governing the crew. Taiyou and Anne met in Loguetown. Taiyou, at that time, lived in one of the poorer neighbourhoods. To help his ailing uncle, he took a loan. Unfortunately, the treatment did not work and his uncle died. Loan sharks terrorised him, demanding that he return their loan with added interest. Even working long hours, Taiyou was unable to repay the loan. When Anne arrived in Loguetown, looking for supplies for her journey to the Grand Line, she stumbled upon the loan sharks's lackeys beating up an already bloodied Taiyou. She stopped them from kicking Taiyou and asked them why they were doing so. They replied that Taiyou had taken a loan from them and not repaid it. A witness told Anne why Taiyou had taken the loan. The lackeys said they couldn't care less what Taiyou had done with the money, they just wanted it back. To the shock of everyone present, Anne handed them a small bag full of Beli, saying that now that they had their money back, they had no further right to terrorise Taiyou. Anne proceeded to bandage Taiyou's wounds. When Taiyou questioned her why she had repaid his loan, she said that Taiyou reminded her of some people she used to know. She introduced herself as Anne, a pirate headed for the Grand Line, with a dream of ruling over the New World. Taiyou was skeptical, and so she offered to take him along with her, so he could see it first-hand. Taiyou declined, saying that he didn't have a death wish. Anne tried to persuade him, saying that he would regret it in the future when people asked him why he didn't become Jacquotte D. Anne's comrade when he had the chance. Taiyou still declined. Shrugging, Anne left. The next morning, just as Anne was about to leave, Taiyou called out to her and asked her if her offer was still standing. She grinned and invited him aboard. Together, they created and operated the Black Sun Syndicate , a mercenary agency and gained a notorious reputation on the Grand Line. Roxanne Sal Sal and Anne were both orphans at Saint Ludwig's Harley Annora Kerenza Zizilia Malvolio Rufus Hecubus Balthazar Rokoko Belinda Belinda is the ship's cook, and the mother of Jaime. Belinda was the second member to be formally recruited. She accepted Anne's invitation to her crew, on the condition that she could bring Jaime along with her, and that Jaime would be provided for. Anne accepted. Consequently, Belinda is both grateful to and respects her captain. Anne is very fond of Belinda's cooking, and does acknowledge Belinda's prowess as both a cook and a fighter. Prior to joining the Yokai Pirates, Belinda was the captain of the Rokoko Pirates, who were massacred by Jesus Burgess, except for herself and her son. Belinda accepted Anne's offer gratefully as Anne promised that both she and her son would be under her protection. Anne refers to her as "Belinda-san." Rokoko Jaime Jaime is Belinda's 9-year old son. Though, formally, he holds the title of "Cabin Boy", he does very little work related to the post. He addresses Anne as "Obaa-san (Aunt)" in the original Japanese version, and "Aunt Anne" in the translations. Jaime reminds Anne of Luffy when he was younger, and is very affectionate towards him as a result. Anne offers Jaime sweets whenever she sees him. Jaime is very fond of Anne as a result. Jaime also considers Anne one of his best friends. Whenever Anne is on the ship, he usually spends his time telling her, who listens to him patiently, all the things he's seen and narrates some stories that he has written. Anne generally tends to advice him, offer him constructive criticism, and educate him on softer skills, such as manners and moral values. Anne refers to him as "Jaime-kun." Kirilova Kaede Kaede is the ship's navigator. Kaede was originally the navigator of the Buggy Pirates, but after eating a devil fruit, the Ame Ame no Mi, she realised her new found powers and defected. Kaede came to use various government bases as sandboxes for developing her powers. Consequently, she was awarded a bounty. Hearing of her reputation, Anne came to contact her and recruit her. Kaede Stefano Stefano is the shipwright of the ship, an irritable young man. He ''is fond of his crew mates, though he doesn't express it properly. The only person who he doesn't speak with irritably is Anne, and on occasion Martinique. Anne recruited him after she saw him fight in a bar and offered him a chance at redemption. Stefano saw Anne's offer as salvation and accepted. He genuinely loves his job and is a talented and skilled shipwright. Anne doesn't hold him with the disdain many other people did previously and instead saw what he could become, which is why he respects her. Anne refers to him as "Stefano-kun." Jewelry Bonney Bonney is the ship's spy, as well as the newest member of the crew. At this point in the story, their relationship hasn't developed much, but it is known that Anne wants Bonney in the crew for her stealth skills, and because she feels that Bonney is somehow "important." Mini Taiyou-Chan Mini Taiyou-Chan, or simply Mini-chan, is the crew's pet, adopted by Taiyou, hence her name. While generally doted upon by the crew, Anne can't stand her due to her strong dislike of cats, however, Mini-chan seems to be fond of her. Anne refers to Mini-chan as "that shitty cat" (ano kuso neko ''in the original.) Family Portgas D. Ace Ace and Anne are twins by birth, though neither of them knew it growing up. As Anne was a year "older" than Ace (this was, in reality, a fake age given by Garp), she expected him to obey her and also felt ardently that she should protect him. When they first met, Anne felt little need to care about Ace and for the most part ignored him. Eventually, Ace got offended and irritated that the girl paid him no attention and started to actively seek her company. Initially, Anne was annoyed and considered him annoying, but her enterprising mind saw the benefits he could provide her. She spoke to Ace about pirates, inspiring his road to piracy, and told him of her dream to rule over the New World, just like Whitebeard and Big Mom, "but stronger". Ace then said, ''"Well, if you become the queen of the new world, I should become... I don't know..... the king, perhaps? We could rule side by side." Both Ace and Anne then started saving up for their joint pirate ship from then on, frequently arguing about who should be the captain, and were soon joined in the venture by Sabo. Much to Ace's disdain, Anne regards him as a child for the majority of the series. When Ace began his career as the captain of the Spade Pirates, she introduced him to Whitebeard and Marco as "my bratty little brother" (though in an affectionate manner). Despite her expectance to be obeyed by him, she would never obey him herself. The one time she did, she turned around within minutes, but was intercepted. Ace, however, is highly affectionate towards his sister. Admittedly, though Anne does not openly express her affection under normal circumstances, she never turns him down or responds negatively. This was a shock to many of the Whitebeard pirates when they reunited after a year: Ace, whom they'd had seen as an isolated and loveless person, was openly hugging his sister. Ace, in his own way, was protective of his sister. He never tolerated anyone talking trash about her in front of him, and threatened to beat up any man who laid his eyes on her. Anne is far more protective of Ace than he is of her. When the Loren Pirates called Ace "an arrogant little sucker" and that they would "do him in and collect the bounty on his head easily", ignorant of the fact that he was Anne's brother, in front of her, she beat them up and told them to "control their tongues when talking about her little brother." After she woke up a year-long coma, the first person she called for was Ace. When Ace joined Whitebeard's crew, she congratulated both him and her brother, and then added darkly to Whitebeard, "If any harm should to my brother because of you, I will not hesitate to slaughter you, no matter how many lifetimes it takes me." Fortunately, Whitebeard laughed it off and promised her that no harm would come to Ace, assuming that he didn't do anything stupid. Whitebeard would later mention her words to her just before the Marineford War. After Law told her that Ace was alive, she hugged him in happiness and immediately left for the address given to her by Law. Upon her reunion with her brother, both of them break down in tears of joy, hugging each other and calling each other theirs, Ace calling her "my sister" (ore no nee-chan ''in the original Japanese), Anne calling him "my Ace" (''ore no Esu ''in the original Japanese). Blood or no blood, the siblings truly love each other and have a strong bond between them. The twins also have a peculiar habit of exchanging their hats frequently. Ace would often steal Anne's hat and wear it himself when he was a child. When Ace got his own hat, Anne returned the favour several times over. From then on, it became common to see the twins wearing each other's hats. When Anne leaves Foosha Village, she is seen on a raft wearing Ace's hat, and Ace is seen on the dock wearing her hat. When he realises that Anne is wearing ''his ''hat, he yells at her and tosses her her hat, and Luffy seizes Ace's hat from her. The next time they see each other, when Ace decides to join Whitebeard's crew, the first thing they do after greeting each other, is take each other's hats. In fact, Ace even says, "''I missed you, but I missed your hat more." Sabo Anne and Sabo first met as children on Foosha Village, gathering money (along with the company of Ace), in order to purchase their joint pirate ship. The two were close friends, and eventually came to regard each other as siblings. Anne strongly opposed Sabo sacrificing his happiness for the sake of her, Ace and Luffy. Owing to her philosophy of freedom, Anne refused to accept that Sabo was happy with his parents rather than them. Unlike Ace and Luffy, who decided to forget him, Anne broke into Goa several times with the objective of "rescuing" Sabo, all of which ended in failure. Both Anne and Dogra were present when Sabo was presumably "killed" by Saint Jalmack. While Dogra ran away to inform Dadan, Anne tracked down Outlook III, Sabo's father, and beat him up. When the other nobles tried to imprison her, they fainted, much to her surprise. This was due to her yet-unmastered Haoshoku Haki. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she ran back home. She was in a depression for several days. She blamed herself for her brother's "death" and since then became fiercely protective of Ace and Luffy. The newspaper article which was the catalyst for revoking his memories of Ace also reminded him of Anne and Luffy. Since then, he put his efforts towards tracking down the both of them. His search yielded rewards a year and a half later, when he was able to reconnect with his sister Anne. After reuniting, the siblings have been amiable and friendly to each other. Despite their different careers, they attempt to stay in touch to the best of their abilities. Monkey D Luffy Unlike her brothers, who initially shunned and even suggested killing Luffy, Anne was sympathetic to him from the start. She insisted that Luffy wasn't a threat to them. When she first saw him at Dadan's hideout, she introduced herself, greeted him, and offered him an apple, and told him to come to her if he ever needed help. She was extremely angry at Ace when he pushed Luffy off a bridge. Her loving nature towards her youngest brother was the root of a lifelong relation between them. Luffy, like Ace, is very affectionate to his sister. He is very fond of her and introduces her to his crew as his sister. Similar to how patient she is with Jaime, she is very patient with him and listens to the stories of his ventures. Luffy, for this reason, loves her greatly. He offers her a place on his crew when they reunite after four years, but she declines, stating that joining his crew would only interfere with her ambition. Nevertheless, the siblings have a positive and loving relationship. Anne, though initially regarding Luffy the same way she did Ace, like a child, later trusts him to make his own decisions. She views Luffy as a person with a sort of otherworldly innocence that must be protected. After staying with Luffy during the Dressrosa arc, she invites Luffy and his crew to visit her and the Yokai pirates. Both siblings were proud of each other's exploits, though Anne knew more of his adventures than he knew of hers, due to his general obliviousness. Anne, though she knew about Luffy's reckless tendencies, was very protective of him, much like Ace. After telling the Straw Hats that they could complain to her if Luffy was annoying them and that she would deal with it, she warned them that if anything "bad" happened to Luffy because of them, she wouldn't hesitate to hunt them down, the same way she told Whitebeard he'd be sorry if anything happened to Ace. Portgas D. Rouge Unfortunately, Anne never knew her mother,Rouge, as she died soon after childhood. Due to Garp's strategy of keeping Anne and Ace separated, she never even knew the identity of her parents. After coming to know, however, Anne was highly grateful to her mother. Before her death, Rouge gave her the name Gol D. Anne, however, Garp chose to give her the surname of Jacquotte, which was the maiden name of Anne's maternal grandmother. After Anne found out about her identity, she didn't wish to change her name to neither "Portgas" nor "Gol" as she was already famous as "Jacquotte D. Anne." She also found keeping the name "Jacquotte" a way to honour her late ancestor, Jacquotte Read. Gol D. Roger Contrary to popular belief, it has been revealed that Anne's father isn't Monkey D. Dragon, and that Anne's father was Gol D. Roger Unlike her brother, who knew of the identity of their father from childhood, Anne only found out as an adult. She was indifferent to his identity and did not appear to care. Despite her great love for Ace, she couldn't empathise with his insecurity about the identity of their father. Anne neither hates nor loves her father. However, she does appear to take some pride in the identity of her father and his exploits at times. Jacquotte Read Jacquotte Read was a maternal ancestor of Anne's. She never met him, but is known to greatly admire his exploits, which is why she keeps the name Jacquotte. Monkey D. Garp Anne had a complicated, convoluted relationship with her "grandfather" Garp. Garp adopted Anne as well as Ace as a favour to Roger. He intended to raise them seperately, so that they would never come to know each other, let alone regard each other as siblings. He wanted to give Anne the "easy" life due to her being a girl. He expected that Anne would simply grow up and settle down like a normal person. Hence he admitted her into an orphanage in a town with a respectable marine base, Seaport Village. In order to deter any suspicion he lied about Anne's age, saying that she was a year older than she actually was. Unfortunately for Garp, his plan backfired magnificently. The marines's control of Seaport lessened, and became the haunt of pirates. Several gambling dens were established in the village. Some dens even offered up devil fruits as prizes for winning bets. Anne, herself, was far from diligent and exemplary. In fact, she was a delinquent, leading "gangs" and gambling frequently. Eventually, the orphanage, Saint Ludwig's Home for Orphans, decided that they could no longer bear her antics and decided to contact Garp, to whom custody of Anne was transferred. This was the first meeting between Garp and Anne when she could speak. Garp, realising that his plan had failed, decided to reunite her with her brother Ace. However, he told neither Anne nor Ace that they were true siblings. Anne immediately saw Garp as an obstacle and annoyance. She saw him as a hindrance to her goal of freedom and control. Garp saw her, initially, as a problem child who was a lost cause. He sent her to Dadan, with very little explanation of who he or Dadan was. Anne, however, saw this only as a minor disturbance to her goal. She engaged in trade, saving up money. She spent the least possible time in Dadan's hideout and avoided socialising with any of the residents there. She spent a fair amount of time in the villages, talking to passing pirates, most notably Red-Haired Shanks. After sending her to Dadan's , Garp wished to see her as a marine. Just like her brothers, she was not even remotely interested in becoming a marine. She was already fixed on becoming a pirate and ruling over the world. As an adult, Garp was often irritated by her exploits as a pirate and mercenary. After the events of the Paramount War, Anne came to hate Garp, for being present, yet not avenging Ace's death. Garp's revelation of her identity led her to feel more guilty of her failure to save Ace. To Garp's surprise, she did not care in the least about Roger being her father, saying, "Why should I care that Roger is my father? I lived my life without knowing what he is to me, and he has done nothing for neither me nor Ace, unlike Rouge who gave her life for us. But Ace...... Ace is different! I grew up with him, I loved him, he was more than just my blood brother, he was my sworn brother as well." Despite her initial anger at Garp for failing to kill Akainu, she thanked him saying that she now had the chance to eliminate him herself. Curly Dadan Dadan was Anne's foster mother. They were co-dependent, Anne bringing home food for the mountain bandits and Dadan giving Anne a place to sleep. Neither Dadan nor Anne appeared to be deeply affectionate of each other, though Dadan could have the sentiments she had for Ace. Friends Heart Pirates After Anne was was brutallyc injured in the Paramount war, it was the Heart Pirates who treated her and nursed her back to health, endowing her with a bionic leg. When Anne asked Trafalgar Law, their captain, why they had treated her without even knowing her prior, Law said, "There are three reasons why. One, you are a powerful force across the Grand Line. Being on good terms with you is highly beneficial to us. Two, it is our duty as doctors to help the injured. Three, you and your brothers.... remind me of someone I know." Following her recovery, Anne considers the Heart Pirates her friends, and is fond of Bepo in particular. She owed them a life debt, and repaid it by assisting Law and Luffy defeat Doflamingo in Dressrosa. After Law revealed to her Ace's true fate, overjoyed, she asked Law, their captain, to request a favour of her, as long as it was reasonable and well within her limits. Law requested her protection for himself and his crew until he became the Pirate King. Chuckling, Anne said, "I can't do that because it's something that won't happen. But I can promise you the next best thing: my protection until '''Luffy '''becomes Pirate King. That is, of course, assuming you don't exploit my hospitality." Law accepted, putting the Heart Pirates under the protection of the Yokai Pirates. Bepo Anne appeared to be fond of the Mink. She affectionately addresses him as Bepo-kun. Trafalgar Law Anne is highly grateful to the captain of the Heart Pirates for saving not only hers, but also her brother's life. She agreed to help him clear the defenses around Dressrosa and also gave him the protection of the Yokai Pirates. Anne and Law's friendship further develops after Law helps her recover from her coma. They frequently sparred, which helped Anne build up her strength. Law appeared to initially fear Anne and her grisly reputation, as seen when he chokes when Luffy and Anne brawl, remarking that Luffy was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to challenge someone like her, even if she was his sister. Anne however, though she admired his skills as a surgeon and a pirate, never seemed to see him in a dangerous light, and willingly complied when he wished to speak to her in private. She was overjoyed when Law told her the good news, and even hugged him in happiness, causing Law to blush. Eventually, he did hug her back awkwardly. Anne immediately bade him good-bye in order to leave for the address he gave her. Before she left, Law called out, "Hey you! Listen! You're already a very beautiful woman, but you look stunning when you smile! So keep smiling!" To which Anne replied, smirking. "Is that so? Thank you, Law. I must say, your smile is pretty sexy too." To which Law blushed deeper. Whitebeard Pirates The Whitebeard Pirates were the primary clients of the Black Sun Syndicate. Whitebeard generally favoured her service for tracking down rogue subordinates and protecting his territories. Later, her bond with the crew deepened from merely professional to familial in nature. Though she considered both herself and Taiyou to be free and untethered to any bonds, she held deep emotional bonds with several members of the Whiteboard Pirates, notably Ace, her brother, Whitebeard himself, whom she came to regard as a father figure, and Marco, who she considers a dear friend. They were close enough to the point where the Black Sun Syndicate and the Whitebeard pirates arrived side by side to the war. Whitebeard For the majority of the series, Whitebeard addressed her affectionately as Anne-chan or Musume-chan (translating roughly to "young woman," however, musume is also the Japanese word for daughter.), and she him as Ossan (translating roughly to "middle-aged man."). Before the Marineford War, Whitebeard said to Anne, "Ace is my son, but he is your brother as well. I acknowledge that we have equal rights to him. However, as you are his sister and he is my son, that makes you my daughter. I do not wish to lose you either, and not just because of how much the Black Sun Syndicate helped us in four years." To which she said, "I do not wish to lose you either. I have only one father and that is you." Marco Marco and Anne were close friends during the the Black Sun Syndicate's extended client-consumer relationship with the Whitebard Pirates. Though Anne and Marco often did discuss business together, they also had fun together as friends. The most common victim of their friendship was Ace. Both Marco and Anne would make comedic jabs at Ace, and both of them took advantage of his possessive nature over his sister. Due to his friendship with Anne, Marco came to regard Ace as a younger brother. Anne thanked Marco for convincing Ace to join the Whitebeard pirates. She was happy that neither her brother nor Marco would become her enemy. After the events of the Paramount War, they are separated for two years. After reuniting, their relationship hasn't changed much. They hug each other and express their happiness that they are both safe. This infuriates Ace, who darkly reminds Marco of his vow to beat up any man who had his eyes on sister, and that he could do it even while he was in a wheel chair, to which both Anne and Marco respond angrily, "We don't like each other THAT WAY!" Straw Hat Pirates Anne initially met the Straw Hats, as a spirit, during the Alabasta arc. Considering that she was older than all of the members when she first met them, she regarded them in a childish manner, the same way one would regard the friends of a younger brother. Anne and the Straw Hats are on good terms, and she has always been amiable and friendly with them. When she visits them after the timeskip, she does respect them more, though she still considers them to be her little brother's friends and is very sweet to them. She addresses the the crew with either "-kun" or "-chan", depending on their gender. On their first meeting, she recognises Zoro, who was surprised , as "the famous pirate hunter of East blue." On their second meeting (the first time they see her in flesh and bone), she addresses them amiably. Post-timeskip, Nami and Usopp appear to fear her slightly, owing to her dark reputation. Enemies Blackbeard Pirates Seeing as the Blackbeard Pirates beat her up and shoved her into a barrel to die, as well as that they were responsible for the "death" of Portgas D. Ace and by extension, the death Edward Newgate, Anne despises the Blackbeard pirates and fervently desires their downfall. The Blackbeard pirates are among Anne's enemies. Following the events of the Grudge War, she dislikes them even more, especially seeing as their captain, Blackbeard, was the one who handed in Ace to the marines. Marines "The marines? They are so prideful, yet all they really are are the stooges of the World Government." ― Jacquotte D. Anne, expressing her view of the marines. Anne's dislike of the marines began when she was a child, owing to her grandfather insisting that she become one. As a pirate-cum-mercenary, she disliked them more as they had now become legal obstacles to her, though a fair amount of her business was with the higher echelons of the marines. After the events of the Paramount War she hated them truly and absolutely. Anne never saw the Marines in the noble and just manner that they projected themselves. To her, justice and nobility were fluid concepts, not the static, solid things the Marines stated them to be. To her they were never a driving force, just a tool in the hands of the World Government. World Government The World Government targeted her brother Ace, after learning of his parentage. They reacted the same way to her revelation of her ancestry. Consequently, she was awarded an abnormally high bounty. Akainu Akainu was the one who "killed" her brother and caused the death of her friend and father figure Whitebeard, Anne loathes him. She swore to be the one to kill him. Big Mom Prior to the timeskip, Anne worked on occasion for Big Mom, usually securing her territories whenever they were threatened. After the timeskip, when the Black Sun Syndicate was considered disbanded, Anne did not consider any of those partnerships worth anything after she became the captain of the Yokai Pirates. She went on to even takeover some of Big Mom's territories, taking full advantage of her being distracted with the wedding of Pudding. When Big Mom sent her son Charlotte Croquembouche to defeat her, Anne sent him back, packaged in a crate, with a satirical letter and a bouquet of jasmine flowers. Powers and Abilities Even prior to the revelation of her identity, Anne was regarded as one of the most dangerous and powerful persons in the New World. Owing to her associations with several of the powers of the New World, including Underworld Emperors, all four of the Yonkou (but most notably Whitebeard), Shichibukai, and other powers as well, she was well-respected and influential. Anne was almost singly focussed on her goal of ruling over the New World. Nearly every action she took was somehow related to her ambition. She was also deadly and ruthless in battle, and unafraid of exploiting their weaknesses. From seeking out the patronage of Whitebeard, as well as the support of the other three Yonkou, all her moves had the ultimate goal of ruling over the New World, showing her highly enterprising nature. Anne's reputation was notorious all over the world even prior to the time skip, as seen when she meets the Straw Hats. Vivi, Zoro, and Nami instantly recognise her and are shocked. When Luffy states that Anne is his sister, they exclaim, "What?!? So the big sister of a monster and an even bigger monster, is the Devil herself!" Luffy also commented on her strength, saying that whenever he and Ace fought, she would be the one who won, by beating both of them up. Even Whitebeard and Shanks acknowledged her strength when she was a newcomer to the New World. Anne was also a capable navigator, like her brother, able to traverse the Grand Line alone. Physical Abilities Due to the environment she grew up in, Anne possessed immense strength even without her Devil Fruit. She also possessed innate physical strength. Being a delinquent, she learnt how to fight. She was able to beat up not only children her age and older, but even full grown adults, as seen when she beat up Outlook III at the age of ten. Being trained by Garp with her brothers Ace and Luffy, she too gained immense physical strength. Anne's style of fighting, similar to Sanji, relies mainly on her legs, featuring a range of kicks. When fighting she also holds small daggers in both her hands which she uses for slashing and on occasion, throwing. Anne was able to fight through the Marineford War, even after being beat up to the point of near-death by the Blackbeard Pirates. Law notes it to be, "a medical anomaly that she could even remain conscious, let alone fight like a beast like she did, with internal bleeding, broken bones, ruptured blood vessels and damaged organs she had." When Law asked her how she could fight in that state, she replied by saying, "pure willpower." However, her feats did not come without consequence. She fell to her knees and was unable to get up towards the ending of the war, and went into a coma after the events of it. Devil Fruit Main Article: Shitai Shitai no Mi Anne ate the Shitai Shitai no Mi, a Paramecia type fruit, which gave her three primary abilities: 1) To synthesise and then manipulate various biological elements of the body, including blood, cartilage, muscle, etc. but most notably bone, hence one of her epithets being the "Bone Queen." 2) To raise corpses and then command them to do her bidding. 3) To project her spirit in various places. Anne used her powers not only for combat, but also for various practical purposes. She used her spirit form as a means of communication, and her corpse-raising ability to maintain, clean, and do the grunt work on her ship. Haki Haoshoku Haki Just like her brothers Ace and Luffy, she possessed Haoshoku Haki, the difference being that she knew how to use it. Unlike Ace and Luffy, who, prior to the time skip were unable to control their Haoshoku Haki, she had full knowledge of how to control hers. After the time skip, she gained the ability to not only knock out weak-willed people with her Haoshoku Haki, but also to control them to some extent using her Haki, though it proved to monumentally difficult and highly impractical. Busoshoku Haki Anne was also proficient in the usage of Busoshoku Haki, as seen repeatedly throughout the Marineford Arc. She coated either her body or the bones she produced in Haki and used them as weapons. During the Paramount War, she was able to fight against Vice-Admirals on equal grounds. Kenbunshoku Haki Anne also showed the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki. This is how she was able to track down the Straw Hats in the New World. Weapons Anne often fights with two small daggers in her hands, which when not in use, she stashes in her boots. As a child, she carried around a sturdy iron pipe as her weapon of choice, similiar to her brothers. In her earlier appearances, she is depicted with a shotgun tucked into her sash. However, she is never seen using it. History Main Article: Jacquotte D. Anne (History) Early One Piece Anne was initially called Clisson D. Lara. Though her appearance wasn't changed much, her style was vastly altered. Lara wore a sunhat with a white bow on it as opposed to Anne's black boater hat. Lara is also is depicted wearing a black blouse with short, puffed sleeves, a knee-length skirt with a black-and-white chevron print, and black t-strap pumps. Lara was also a narcoleptic, like Ace (then called Lang). Anime and Manga Differences * When Anne first appears, in the manga, she wears shorts. However, in the anime, she wears long jeans that cover her boots. * In her first appearance, in the manga, she disappears immediately after Baroque Works ships show up. In the anime, however, she sticks around and watches Ace defeat them, commenting that he has improved quite a bit from when she last saw him. * In the manga, she wears hospital robes as a patient on the Polar Tang. In the Anime, she wears a baby blue dress similar to the one her mother, Rouge, wore. * While she is a patient on the Polar Tang, Ace's hat is present on her bedside table. She weeps when she sees it. In the anime, this scene is entirely cut out. * In the manga, she is shown to be severely burnt, bruised and lacerated and then stuffed into a barrel by the Blackbeard Pirates. In the anime, this is toned down. * In the manga, her hat is shown burning after she is stuffed in the barrel. In the anime, her hat is stuffed in along with her, leaving a plot hole as to why her hat is not present in the Marineford arc. * In the manga, when Taiyou pulls her away from Ace's "corpse," she punches him and tells him that Ace is not dead. In the anime, she simply pulls on his collar instead of punching him. Translation and Dub Issues In the original Japanese manga, Anne swears severely, even from a young age. In the anime, this is toned down slightly. In the Japanese version, all three of her brother call her "nee-chan" or "ane-chan", both being affectionate terms for one's older sister. In the English versions, they simply refer to her as "Anne", or "sis." In the 4Kids dub, her foul-mouthed tendencies are cut out entirely. Her name is changed to Trina, and even the cutouts on her shirt are censored. Quotes * Reference Conversations * Trivia * Anne's birthday is the same as her twin brother's, January 1st. She shares her birthday with Daz Bones, Islewan, and the mangaka Eiichiro Oda. * If Anne were a boy, her name would be Ace. * If she were born on time, she would be 23 years old. * Anne has the highest known bounty in the series, of 1.55 billion Beli. * Her favourite food is shrimp tempura. * Anne's favourite dish to make is ramen. * Her theme colour is black. * Anne smells like jasmine flowers and iron. * Her favourite flowers are jasmines. * Her animal similarity is a peregrine falcon. * If One Piece was set in the real world, she'd be from Mexico. * If the Yokai pirates were a family, she would be the youngest aunt. * She typically gets six hours of sleep a night. * If she weren't a pirate, she would be a business tycoon. * Her hobbies are cooking and singing. * Anne dislikes cats. * Anne was born a minute before Ace, making her the older twin. * She was named after the pirates Jacquotte Delahaye and Anne Dieu-le-Veut. * Anne was originally named "Clisson D. Lara." "Clisson" comes from the pirate Jeanne de Clisson. * Throughout all versions of her name, a similarity is maintained with Ace's name. Lara and Lang share share the first two letters of their names, as well as the same number of letters. Rouge states that Roger decided on Anne if they were to have a girl, and Ace if they had a son. As they have both a son and a daughter, both names are used. Both names have the same starting and ending letters. Even the 4Kids versions of their name, Trace and Trina, start with the same letters and have the same number of letters. * The name of her devil fruit comes from the Japanese word shitai, ''meaning "cadaver." * Anne, like her brothers, possesses a voracious appetite. * The name of Anne's devil fruit comes from Taiyou's name, and Taiyou's name comes from her epithet, Black Sun/ Kuroi'taiyou. ''' Category:Earth-721 Category:Alt One Piece Category:Jacquotte D. Anne Category:Characters